Hidden Secrets
by one heart that stands alone
Summary: Secrets... everyone has them, but in time of need some might just slip out.        companion piece to Abnormal Findings...


**A/N:**** Guess what? I'm back! This time is for the one shot companion piece for Abnormal Findings, if you had read Abnormal Findings, (If you haven't I suggest you do), have questioned on how Phineas knew about Perry's secret life? Well here is the answer by the One- shot called **_**Hidden Secrets**_**….enjoy.**

**And by the way for the Abnormal Findings readers this takes place in-between the chapters Nobody and the Nightmare and the Wish.  
**

In a flash, Phineas Flynn's life changed drastically. In a matter of three days, Phineas and his sister Candace went from human to amphibian due to a magic amethyst gem, and Phineas possibly losing his best friend in the world forever due to his slimy skin. Phineas slowly realized after she left, that he started to have feelings for her, but it's now too late

Four hours, Phineas sat staring out his living room window with Ferb near him, hoping that Isabella would come back, but when he moved into the back yard, one would think that he had forgot about the events of today and sleep, but Phineas being who he is, sat by the back yard gate with a heavy heart, still waiting. From the pond, Perry watched his owner, feeling sorry for the young frog boy, but he wanted it to stop.

Perry made his way slowly from the pond that Ferb elaborately built, only to stop a few feet behind Phineas.

"She…" Phineas muttered softly, his voice cracking "isn't coming back… is she, Perry?"

Perry was surprised that Phineas that knew he was here, even though he moved silently from the pond, he sighed softly as he walked slowly toward him. He sat on his hind legs right beside Phineas lowering his head as he replied "I-I'm afraid not…"

"Where did I go wrong?" Phineas asked as he watched Isabella's porch light flicker off "What did I do to hurt her so much?"

"I …don't know…" Perry shrugged "I believe that it was the shock to see you a-"

"A slimly disgusting frog!" Phineas snapped

Perry glanced over to Phineas, his eyes narrowing "No…" he stated in a firm tone "Don't call yourself that…" Perry's guilt started to kick in, _it was my fault that this happened_….

"Then what I'm supposed to call myself?" Phineas asked tears were burning his blue-green eyes, making them shine brightly "I can't be hiding secrets Perry! Perhaps she is hiding secrets? Is there that chance she has hidden secrets like you, Perry?"

Perry's heart stopped and his eyes quickly dilated in fear, _does he know about my secret? _"I-I don't what you mean Phineas?" he stuttered.

"Don't coil with me Perry…" Phineas stated harshly, he glared at Perry with a mad look in his eyes that Perry had never seen before in his entire life. "I know what you are! I know that you're a secret agent!" Perry lowered his head in disappointment as Phineas' voice lowered "But… I'm okay with it…"

"Y-you are?" Perry stuttered as he thought _did I hear that right? _He lifted up his head glancing over to Phineas who was smiling.

"I kind of figured that… when I thought I saw you when Ferb and I built the rollercoaster. When Ferb and I became secret agents for a day, I… verified that it was your lair, because a platypus shaped hover-craft and other things. I never told anybody, not even Ferb, for it's my secret Perry…. You've been always there for me Perry…" Phineas looked back at the gate "I'm wondering… after what has happened to me… why you are still now?"

"Because Phineas…" Perry sighed "you are my owner. As your pet, I'm supposed to be loyal to you, your family, I'm supposed to protect you from harm till my very last breath. I wouldn't stop being loyal because you're a frog, would I? No, I became a secret agent to protect from the evil in the world. Loyalty is a binding contract, I'm stuck with you for life and if Isabella is a loyal friend that I think she is… she'll come back."

"But what happens if she'll never come back?" Phineas asked with tears in his eyes

"Give it time, Phineas…" Perry assured "She'll come back in the end…"

"I bet when she does… it's going to be too late." Phineas muttered pessimistically

"Too late for what? That your life is going to end?" Perry glanced down at his young frog owner "Phineas Flynn… I've never heard you be so pessimistic in all my life…"

"After this happened…" Phineas stated lifting up webbed hand "my body wasn't the only thing that changed."

"Phineas…" Perry sighed "If I… give you an Agent's oath that Isabella would come back, would you believe me?"

"It's not going to work Perry! She'll never come back!"

"An oath from an agent never gets broken…" Perry insisted

"Fine…" Phineas replied with a roll of his eyes "That's it."

Perry sighed softly and smiled as he held out a paw "Phineas give me a hand…." Phineas moaned softly as he gave Perry his left webbed hand "All right…" Perry started "I Agent P, a agent of the OWCA swear to uphold the promise that I place upon myself to my owner to bring back Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in a time of need."

Phineas nodded as he removed his hand "But I'm tell-"

"Phineas, I don't want to hear another pessimistic word out of you for the rest of the night." Perry scolded.

"Fine..."

Perry smiled softly as he rubbed Phineas' back, he noted that his back was started to dry up and he has been out of the water too long "Phineas... I'm doing this because I care about you. You're my owner, you raised me since was a baby, I love you Phineas for all the things you've done... and I want to say... thank you..." he sighed softly "Let's get you back to the pond..." Perry lifted Phineas up with his two small paws placing him on his back, as he got onto all fours walking slowly to the pond.

As Perry walked, Phineas stared back to the house across the street, hoping that Isabella might... just might be thinking of him, just as much he was thinking of her. His heart grew heavy as he turned away from the house, Phineas sighed sadly as he rubbed Perry's head "Perry?"

"Hm?" Perry hummed as a brown eye shot up to Phineas.

"You're welcome..." Phineas muttered softly "and thank you for being here..."

"You're very welcome Phineas..." Perry replied as he jumped onto back and forth on some of the wet stones till they reached the very top underneath the star-studded sky, gentle hum of the pond echoed beneath their feet as Phineas hopped off of his back. Perry sat down next to Phineas, his paws gracefully touching the cold water.

"One more thing Perry..." Phineas muttered as he watched Isabella's porch light shut off, making his heart drop farther down into the black pits of his soul.

"Yes..." Perry answered as he glanced back to Phineas.

"Your..." Phineas looked over to Perry with a very small smile "secret will always be safe with me..."

"Thank you..." Perry mouthed as Candace broke the surface of the water.

* * *

**A/N: ****well there it is after fighting writer's block I finally finished it, just let you readers I have a face book that you can get to by clicking the homepage button... so hit me up and I can answer any question my dear readers have. By the way, I have almost four chapters handwritten of Rebound just if your waiting for the sequel top Abnormal Findings, and i'll start typing it soon.**


End file.
